The present invention relates to a pilger type hot rolling mill and to improvements for such a mill.
A rolling mill of the pilger type is usually comprised of a fixed frame and stand supporting bearing blocks or roll mounts which can be displaced transversely to the direction and axis of rolling. A pair of pilger type rolls are journalled in these blocks or mounts and the rolls carry pinions meshing a gear element in driving engagement, particularly for imparting oscillating movement upon the rolls. The gear elements are being driven from a main drive. A feeder is disposed in the line of rolling and includes a longitudinally movable carriage or slide on which is mounted the mandrel rod holder and other equipment.
A rolling mill of the type outlined above is, for example, disclosed in German Pat. No. 938,182. This particular mill is provided with gear racks supported by the frame stand and meshing the pinions. The racks are driven by the main drive via a crank. This particular mill is designed for cold pilger rolling; its particular advantage is to be seen in coupling of the motion of rolls and feeder carriage by means of extending the rack. This type of construction, however, is not suitable for hot pilger rolling, because the rolls have to be vented so that the completed tube with mandrel can be pulled off the mandrel rod.